Perfect Imperfection
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: One-shot. Yusei is the world's perfect guy. Except, he isn't, at least he doesn't think so. Seemingly doomed to live as someone flawless, he finds his only and most treasured imperfection.


My first Yu-gi-oh! one-shot, in fact, my first Yu-gi-Oh anything. I just love this pairing so much and I was sorry to see no honest-to-goodness pairing-fan fiction of them! Flame me if you will, but I like it and that's that. I'm not so sure if I kept it in character, let me know, okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

Yusei Fudo is the world's perfect man. He's kind, caring, thinks of others, always helpful, always willing to put the needs of others before his, loves his friends, would do anything for the greater good, just the world's purest and most noble man that ever lived.

Except he never felt like it.

Really, Yusei was aware that his friends had him on a high standard and that his status as a signer made people friendly with him, but all things considered he just considered himself a regular guy.

But not one else could _get_ that.

He put his pants on one leg at a time like any other person, enjoyed a plain cereal for breakfast, he had to work for a living(surprisingly, unlike Jack Atlas's career Yusei's title as the "master of faster" meant nothing and he ended up dead broke). He was kind to others because it was polite. That's just how he was raised. It wasn't anything special or worthy of praise, it was just ethics.

Jack had him up as his exact opposite, everything he wasn't. While Jack had the worst possible image of himself push come to shove, he always had Yusei as everything he wished he could be, even at the worst of times. Crow would jump is Yusei asked him to and jump high. He was Leo's absolute idol, the boy worshiped the air he breathed(much to Jack's distaste, but even then he could blame the kid, Yusei was the _best_ example…).

And _Akiza_…

His head would start to hurt sometimes when he thought of Akiza. She had him up on a golden pedestal. One with marble stairs and jeweled offerings of faith. To Akiza, Yusei was the Masaya himself. The divine god, a _saint_. He was her _savior_, her raison d'être, the only thing keeping her _delicate_ psyche from falling into a million crystal pieces. He was almost sure that if he ever screamed at her or destroyed the image she had of him, that she'd become Black Rose all over again with his begging for forgiveness and heart-filled sorry the only way for her to be normal again.

That's not something he could handle. The thought that everyone's miscomprehension of his attitude causing someone to becoming completely dependent on him. The person's very sanity depending on his smile on a daily basis. His positive outlook on everything the only lifeline for that person. The only thing keeping that person from becoming lost in darkness. It terrified him. He shouldn't(and didn't want to)have that kind of power. He didn't want power at all!

But it was thrust upon him.

Forced upon him.

And he didn't like it one bit.

The smiles strangers gave him, the over-politeness, the flustered looks even jerks would give him when they found out his name. He saved the world. He was a hero. He _had_ to be a hero. They all looked up to him. What had been just good manners became written in stone.

He hated it. He hated it. He hated _having_ to be perfect. He hated _having_ to be _nice_. Everyone thought he was flawless, perfect. Perfect, perfect, _**perfect**_.

It wasn't fair. Sure, it wasn't as if he were really a cold-blooded devil on the inside, but there was no room for him to just _be_ _normal_ anymore. He couldn't be grumpy like anyone else if they had a bad day or if they didn't sleep well. Instantly everyone would start worrying, saying 'What's wrong with Yusei? He doesn't act this way! What's the matter, Yusei?' he couldn't make a mistake because that isn't what _perfect_ Yusei would do.

He couldn't even bring himself to explode right in front of them. They would be crushed, disappointed, broken. Yusei just couldn't let that happen. In the end he really was the caring man everyone expected him to be. He _cared_, but he _**wasn't**_ _**perfect**_.

Bitter on the inside, he'd smile at the world.

But with Luna.

With Luna it was so different.

At first she had just harbored a small crush, something else Yusei had expected but he wasn't mad at her for it, but then it grew into something more.

She confessed to him in front of a theme park. Tears fell from her eyes as she told him that her small crush had been growing and growing into something more solid, more devoted. She told him that she wanted to know more about him, beyond what she'd seen, what everyone else had come to know. The one true Yusei whoever that may be. A Yusei for her, just for her. One no one else would ever get to see ever.

At first he was at a loss for words. Surprised at such a confession coming from someone as pure and true as Luna.

_Wait…someone pure and true?_

The right thing would have been to smile and tell her that he was touched but he couldn't answer her feelings for him, that there was someone else out there in the world for her, that she was special and always would be but not the way she wanted to be special. He knew that she'd accept that answer from him, because after all, he was _Yusei_. He knew that was the _right_ thing to do. But he'd have none of that.

Instead he took her by both hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

Everyone thought Luna was a nice little girl with a pure heart and soul, even he had thought that. But as it turns out she was just like him. No one knew what was really going on. No one knew what she was thinking inside, the emotions she kept bottled up and away from the world because already she had an image to live up to. And accidental image. One just like his. One forged by politeness and good dueling skills gone wrong. The prodigy and the genius. No one knew the real them, just the outside mask they wore not to disappoint.

He wasn't perfect, for god's sake. And with Luna he proved that. Without ruining everyone's expectations of him he found a way to prove his point to himself if no one else. He was able to keep his sanity that way, proving to himself what he always knew, that he _wasn't_ perfect.

Yusei was sleeping comfortably, the _exact_ meaning of comfortably, between a soft mattress and a warm blanket. The expression on his face was peaceful and humorous, like how one looks just before someone pokes a white feather at one's nose. Natural sleep with a pleasant dream.

His eyes opened slowly and in a relaxed manner, he sighed in contentment, the dream he had was one of the few that left you refreshed in the morning. He turned his head at the slight movement of the tiny green-haired head beside him.

"Yusei…you slept over again."

He chuckled heartily, hoisting himself up on his elbows, "I guess I did."

Yusei looked over to his small companion, there was nothing perverse about their current state, he had simply fallen asleep with her on her bed after they had watched a movie.

Luna sat up, pulling her pink nightgown over her knees timidly, "What if Leo had come back?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek, leaning closer to her, "That didn't happen, he's still at his friends house, you told me last night, remember?"

"Y-yeah…" she blushed at his close proximity and looked down at her knees, "but…that's not the point…"

Yusei ran one of his hands through her long green hair. He was sure that he was the only one to ever see her hair loose and flowing, he liked it. "Come one, Luna…" he said, watching his fingers come to the end of her long hair, "You shouldn't worry so much…leave all that to me, it's no good for you…"

"B-but…it's not fair to just leave all the worry to you!" she protested, lifting up her tiny fists, "I…I should have just as much weight on this, we're in this together, it's not just you, not this time. That's why…" she looked down again, lowering her fists, "that's why your still with me…because…because everything doesn't weigh on you…"

He frowned, "Luna," he cupped the side of her face with his hand and lifted it up so they were eye level again, "I'm still with you because you're an amazing and beautiful person, don't ever forget that okay?" he kissed her lightly on her lips, brushing them gently and keeping the closeness between them.

Luna broke away from the embrace, hugging her knees in child-like worry, Yusei could tell that the real reason for her stress was about to be announced.

"I…" she started softly, eyebrows knit distress, "I talked to Akiza yesterday…at school…"

Akiza. The only thing ever keeping him from fully indulging in his self found paradise, whatever would alter his happiness with Luna it would always stem from Akiza. Sometimes he wished that she just disappear from the face of the earth and leave Luna free from guilt and worry.

"Me and Leo were doing our usual thing…you know, he'd be teasing and I'd be scolding and sorta teasing to just to goof around…and, well, Leo…he sorta just…bluntly said the only way Leo can that Akiza…well, he announced to everyone in the room that she liked you…" she hunched a little and firmed her grip on her legs, while Yusei waiting for her to continue, visibly disapproving of the story, "and…I didn't want to…and I know I shouldn't have…but you know that would've been out of character and all so I did it…"

Because she had to, like him she had to keep with her alleged character, laugh at something she'd usually laugh at even though she didn't find it particularly funny that day. Now all he had to know what she was forced to do.

"I asked her if she really did like you…" her eyes lowered in sadness at the memory. The way Akiza had blushed and turned away murmuring something incoherent about it not being true, about them just being friends, when in reality she was just confirming to everyone her feelings.

The greenette turned her back on Yusei and sat on her legs, her hands limply resting on her lap as her head was hung in dismay. "I think she really like you Yusei…I think…I think she really want to be with you…everyone thinks you two would be a great couple, I know. Even Jack…and you can't pretend you haven't noticed…"

Yusei frowned, the last thing he wanted was for Luna to go through hurt because of their secret relationship. Yusei adjusted himself and scooter over closer to her, then he wrapped both his strong arms around her shoulder and waist, hugging her from behind.

"Why do you have to think that way, Luna?" he said, resting his chin on her shoulder, "it's not good for you…"

"But it's the truth…"

He shook his head, "Mmm-mmm, no it's not, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. I'm not going to be with Akiza and I won't let them influence me to do so, that I'll never do."

Luna turned her head slightly to him, "Why not?"

He gave a soft smile, "Because," he said lifting her chin, "Akiza is only in love with the fake me…the one I have to pretend to be…Not like you, Luna. Besides…" he grinned and pulled her a little closer, "I'm already with someone else, someone who understand me, someone like me and I'm not going to give her up for anyone in the whole wide world."

Luna gazed into his shining blue eyes until finally she swung both her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Thank-you…Yusei…"

He smiled and held her tighter, his hand moving up and down her back, "I'm the one who should be thanking you…"

The fact that she had given him _his_ lifeline, something to keep _his_ sanity, his very own reason for living, thank-you just didn't cut it. In the midst of everyone's constant showering of perfection, in the midst of everyone expecting him to _be_ perfect, he had her. Someone to show that he wasn't perfect, someone that tainted his flawlessness, someone he could be the worst screw up with.

He shouldn't be with Luna, it was wrong but at the same time he did nothing wrong with her, he wouldn't ruin her innocence. But he was still with her, that was a decision a perfect person wouldn't make, something Yusei had chosen to do. For the first time, Yusei was making the wrong choice again, and it was bliss. Luna was everything he needed. She knew he was only human, that he was allowed to make mistakes, was allowed to be flawed. She knew that Yusei being with her was the exact opposite of everything everyone believed of him. That Yusei was a Yusei just for her, not the hero but the defective human being, exactly what she wanted. Someone only she knew about. They were imperfection.

She was his beautiful mistake.

"I…I love you, Yusei."

Yusei held her, held her close and never wanted to let go, "I love you, Luna, I love you so much, I love you more than anything in the world…"

He had fallen in love with something flawed, something not okay, something the opposite of what everyone else thought he should have. Something…_his_.

Yusei's imperfection…was perfect.

* * *

Wow…I wrote this…huh…

Well, that's one way to satisfy your thirst for a specific pairing. =3

Yes, Yusei is a bit cynical, but come on, everyone always treats him as if he could do no wrong, that could make anyone a bit cynical over time. I mean, he went to Domino to get _revenge_ on Jack and now he's everyone's most noble guy.

And I hate Akiza, I absolutely loathed the woman, I despise her very existence. She's so freakin _**needy**_…Luna on the other hand, I like. I think that a crush could really blossom into something more real over time, so that's why to me this pairing has such potential. And they're just so cute together!

This fic was actually inspired by an adorable picture of them I found where they were sleeping in the same bed(all pervs get your dirty minds out of the gutter).

Well, I guess that's it, flame me, love me, whatever!


End file.
